


Skeletons

by DeckofDragons



Series: Spooky Month 2019 Challenge [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Four Way Relationship, Halloween, Halloween 2019, M/M, Mild Sexual Humor, Poly Relationship, Spooky Month Challenge 2019, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Some Halloween decorations are viewed differently by monsters.





	Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a big chunk of this *way* back in 2017. But whilst considering what I could write for Undertale for Halloween and the Halloween related challenge I've given myself this year my mind went to the same joke I had in mind when attempting this piece way back then. So, instead of starting from scratch I decided to look this piece over and see if it was salvageable instead. Turns out it was so I finished it and touched it up a bit and here it is.

“Hey guys, look at this.” Grinning, Red held up his latest lewd find, a set of lights hanging on a string, almost like Giftmas lights except instead of the blubs being an assortment of colours they were shaped like skeletons, naked skeletons. They were anatomically correct too.

Razz’s face scrunched up in disapproval. “That’s it, you’re no longer invited to accompany us on shopping trips.” He huffed as he turned away to resume pushing the shopping cart down the aisle.

Blueberry’s blushed bright blue as he lifted a hand in an attempt to hide his smile and stifle a giggle. “That’s very inappropriate Red. You shouldn’t be laughing about it.” He then turned and jogged to catch up with Razz and the cart.

“I think it’s _humerus_.” With his own wide perverted grin, Comic held up another Halloween decoration borrowed from the store shelves, a skeleton hanging by a wire in its head, also butt naked and anatomically correct. “Ya think this is Lust’s favourite holiday yet?”

“_Tibia_ honest I think it might be my favourite holidays.” It was without a doubt officially _one_ of Red’s favourite holidays, perhaps second only to Christmas.

“Ya think the humans know?” Comic chuckled.

“Probably not.” Which only made it funnier. They’d been on the Surface for a while now, long enough that the stores had started selling monster food. But they’d apparently hadn’t figured out yet that naked skeletons were lewd to monsters, especially skeleton monsters.

They had to run to catch up with Razz, Blueberry, and the cart. Blueberry was still blushing a little, though obviously trying to pretend like he wasn’t. Razz seemed to have completely moved on as he continued to fill the cart with stuff from the shopping list he and Blueberry had compiled before they’d all left the house on this expedition.

Red waited until Blueberry and Razz’s backs were turned before placing the naked skeleton lights in the cart, underneath some stuff to hide it. Comic chuckled softly before following suit with the decoration he’d grabbed.

“No, we’re not buying that,” Razz said without even turning around.

“What?” Red asked. “We didn’t do anything.”

Razz turned around. “I can hear you and Comic giggling to yourselves. That can only mean you’ve put one of those lewd skeleton decorations in our cart. And we’re _not_ buying it, it’s disgusting and offensive.”

“Ah but you’ve been wanting to decorate our bedroom for a while now, what’s better than a skele_ton_ of spooky scary skeletons?”

“Yeah,” Comic said. “We _bone_ in there all the time, a few more bones won’t hurt.”

Razz gave them another disapproving look. “Really? You guys are making bad jokes now too?”

“Does our _sans_ational sense of humor not tickle your funny bone?” Red grinned, winking at Comic. It had been almost three whole days since either of them had made a ‘sans’ pun, it had to be a new record.

“No, it does not.” That was only true sometimes and all four of them knew it. “And don’t laugh at their sex jokes Blue, you’re only encouraging them.”

“I wasn’t laughing.” Blueberry was _trying_ to sound offended. It might’ve worked if all of them didn’t already know he was almost as big a pervert as Red and Comic were.

“Anyway,” Razz continued with his imperious attitude. “We not getting those and that’s final. Take them out of the cart and go put them back where they belong.”

“It’s for Halloween though,” Red protested. “You’re the one who’s normally most into the idea of experiencing and sharing in human culture and general Surface stuff. That’s exactly what this _is_. Halloween’s like a _big_ deal to the humans apparently. They _love_ it and they _decorate_ for it.”

That gave Razz pause at last. He turned his head to finally look at Red. “I… guess it _is_, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Comic replied, his look of hope mirroring Red’s own. “As far as I can tell, the humans do seem to be big into this holiday, there’s decorations for it _everywhere_.”

“And a lot of those decorations are these skeleton things.” And now _Blueberry_ was on their side. Three against one, there was no way Razz could win this.

Razz frowned at him and then at Comic and Red again before giving in. “_Fine_, we’ll decorate for Halloween and do whatever humans do for this holiday. _But_ the skeletons do _not_ go into our bedroom or the kitchen, they get destroyed if I find them in there, deal?”

“Deal!” Red shook his hand, Comic next and then Blueberry for good measure.

Razz returned to the cart and the shopping trip. Undoubtedly, he’d never bring this up again and would perhaps even try to pretend like it didn’t happen. Red didn’t care though; they’d won a victory here today and he was going to get as many skeleton decorations as Razz and Blueberry would allow to celebrate.


End file.
